cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fey
Fey Introduction The Fey a beings from Faerie . They come in many varieties, some more human looking than others, and some more animal or plant looking. Fey are basically divided into Light Fey and Dark Fey. About Fey Classifications * Light Fey: ** Blarestri ** Svarestri ** Alorestri * Dark Fey Powers and Abilities * Weaknesses * Iron: Iron sickness—It saps Fey energy, tears through their defenses like silver does to a were.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Source of Magic * A massive energy of the planet as it moves at terrifying speeds through space. Gravity, sunlight, the pull of the moon, can all be converted to energy by those who know how—like the Fey, to a much lesser degree, lycanthropes.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Fey Protocol, Customs, Traditions, etc. * Fey protocol demands a gift to gain an audience. Touch the Dark, ch. 10 Character / Nature *Fey women who are full bloods want full-blooded children, for the prestige and also because many estates cannot be passed to half-bloods. Those who are already partly human also want a full-blood so as not to weaken the line further. Anti-Slaving Agreement * In 1624 an agreement was worked out between the Fey and the Silver Circle stating that no more abductions of witches or any female magic users were to take place.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Illegal Aliens The Fey have been coming into the mortal world for centuries. But the numbers have greatly increased recently because the Light Fey have been making things difficult for the Dark Fey—like Gargoyles. The mages who handle Fey affairs for the Silver Circle have been complaining about the number of unauthorized arrivals as a result. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Physical Description * Tall, but with a slender, almost willowy build."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 235 * they moved like gazelles, with a quick, springy grace and perfect balance."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 235 * Light Fey are as legendary for their beauty as the Dark are for their gruesomeness."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 219 * Gracefully curved ears that stuck up through the hair. Fey Types Light Fey: (more human looking) * Blarestri * Svarestri * Alorestri Dark Fey: * Pixies * Trolls * Gargoyles * Dragons * Banshee * Harpies * Trolls * Gamelan * Brownies * Goblins Fey Characters * Radella * Dark Fey King * Heidar (half Light Fey, half Human) * Claire (half Dark Fey, half Human) * Augustine (half Fey, half Mage) * Tanet (Dragon) * Guardian of the Portal Other Details * Tony has been selling Witches to the Fey—Slaving.Touch the Dark, ch. 6, 8, 9 * The Light Fey and the Dark Fey blame the other side as the one slaving witches. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * A lot vampires didn't believe in the Fey–that they existed. Touch the Dark * Regular weapons won't do much against the Fey—magical powers to hold up against their power. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Those who enter Faerie without passes get an automatic death sentence.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Kit Marlowe uses the Dark Fey to spy on the Light Fey, and vice versa. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Flora and fauna are used as spies by the Dark Fey. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Fey are really fond of babies.Embrace the Night, ch. 6 * Fey never produced a Null —so they'd been looking for a way to add that gift to their magical arsenal."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 1, p. 201 * Fey have trouble conceiving—tend to marry for fertility rather than attraction—which palls quickly."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 218 * Used to kidnap witches to help wiht their fertility problem, supposedly outlawed now."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 220 * Real names are never used—can be used to strengthen magic spells."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 3, p. 220 * Calling the Fey "Elves" is considered a derogatory term among the Fey—only humans use the term."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 233 Two-Natured Fey * Both sides gain some of the other's abilities, making you far stronger in either form than you would have been otherwise''"Buying Trouble"'' in On the Prowl, ch. 6 * When one of the Two-Natured reaches puberty, they usually come into their second self. If not, it tends to happen the first time they have intercourse with another Fey. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6 * The power unleashed is always considerable, and some families can feel it when a new child manifests. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6 Fey History of Slaving The Fey used to abduct fertile humans to replenish their population, they they switched to human witches to help keep they magic from dying out. In 1624, an agreement was worked out between the Fey and the Silver Circle stating that no more abductions were to take place. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark The Fey are livid that they lost one of their nobles in the crossfire between Rasputin and the Senate.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Tony has been selling Witches to the Fey—Slaving.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Per Billy Joe: "Dark Fey have traced the problem to Tony. They can't afford for the Light Fey to outbreed them, but with fertile magic users to help with the population shortage, that's what's going to happen fairly soon. And then the Light Fey will rule all of Faerie." Tony allied with Rasputin to get protection from M.A.G.I.C. and the Dark Fey.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Per Mircea: one of the witches Cassie assisted came to the Circle to describe her captivity. Both the Dark Fey and the Light Fey deny the practice of Slaving and point the finger at the other side.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Events throughout the Dorina Basarab series 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) 1.1. "Buying Trouble" (2007) Claire gets sent to Faerie with a Fey named Heidar by one of the Runes of Langgarn, the one that was a portal into Faerie. They get sent to Svarestri territory, which is the land of Heidar's enemies. 2. Death's Mistress (2010) 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011) 3. Fury's Kiss (2012) Associated Characters, etc. * Augustine * * Book References See Also * External Links *Fairy - Wikipedia *Real Fairies *Faeries | Sacred Wicca *Faery Lore *FAERY LORE *Fairies Facts, information, pictures | Encyclopedia.com *Fairy Myth and Lore *Fairy Facts! Types of Fae *Fairy Dictionary: A-Z of Fairies and the Wee Folk *Types of Fairies in Legend and Lore *Common Types of Fairies | Real Fairies *Fairies *Our Fairies Are Different - TV Tropes *Brownie (folklore) - Wikipedia *The Fairy Mythology: Great Britian: The Brownie *The Pagan's Path ~ Metaphysics 101 - Sprites, Faeries & Pixies Category:Supernatural Types Category:Fey